The Girl that was Dauntless
by Ali-Aislin-Yuki-Li
Summary: "Narnia's my Tir na nOg. I won't let anything happen to it." Barely in England three years and she's evacuated to Professor Kirke's house. You know the Pevensie's, but what of the fifth child to enter Narnia with them? Kalin McCawley, the girl who was Dauntless...


**Recently got on a 'Narnia' kick while on holidays in America and haven't been able to 'shake' it …. So I decided huh…what the hell…let's see how this goes.**

**Do not own Narnia.**

* * *

They were at the station and her mother embraced her.

"It's not fair…" The girl said miserably as she pulled away from her mother. "We came here to start a better life! Now dad's fighting in a war when he should be at home! We should be at home! We should never have come here! You've got another baby on the way! You shouldn't be left alone!" Kalin, age ten cried.

Her mother sighed; sometimes she wondered if Kalin grew up way to fast.

"I'll be fine." She promised her. "Okay, just be safe and be good! Keep up with your studies…._Gráim thú Caoilainn_." The Connemara native hugged her daughter whispering Irish in her ear.

"I love you too mom…."

The train's whistle blew and the girl tore herself away from her mother and walked away handing her ticket to the woman before getting onto the train.

"Be safe baby….be safe." Her mother whispered as it started to pull away.

She waved wildly one hand over her four months pregnant belly crying slightly as her eldest waved to her as well out the window as the train pulled out of the straight and away from London.

She sat in a compartment occupied by three other children two were siblings, one solo that eventually got off at different stops leaving herself alone.

She was one of the last stops, the battered old sign saying 'Coombe Halt.'

But…she wasn't alone.

Four other children got out also…siblings.

"Hello….I'm Peter, this is Susan, Edmund and that's Lucy…c-can you tell me where you're going too?" The eldest asked smiling pleasantly.

She frowned and nodded. "Professor Digory Kirke 'pparently. Supposed to be an old friend of me grandfather's…how don't know, I hadn't heard of him till I was supposed to be evacuated." The girl said her accent still as clear as day.

"You're not from here are you?" Susan frowned.

"Nah…I'm Irish….we moved 'ere when I was seven." She replied. "I'm Caoil- uh Kalin….that's what I'm down at school anyway…."

They heard a car and went rushing to meet it but the thing just drove past the five.

"The professor knew we were coming." Susan frowned.

"Don't know 'bout the rest of ye but he knew I was." Kalin said.

"Perhaps we've been incorrectly labelled." Edmund stated.

"Just lovely…" The Irish girl muttered,

A horse and cart came trotting up the road stopping in front of them.

"She's a beauty…" The Irish girl smiled stroking the white mare's nose.

"Mrs Macready?" Peter asked.

"I'm 'fraid so." The woman replied.

"Well isn't she just a ray of sunshine…." Kalin muttered and Lucy giggled.

"Is this it then? Haven't you brought anything else?"

"No Mam…it's just us." Peter frowned.

"Consider me a bonus prize." The Irish girl said.

"…Small favours." The woman muttered and ordered them onto the cart.

The house was huge, no not a house, a mansion.

"Mother of….how the hell does my granddad know this lad? Your man's got to be loaded…" Kalin muttered.

Peter raised an eyebrow at her use of language but bit his tongue, she wasn't his sister.

He had no right to tell her what to do.

"…Professor Kirke is not accustomed to having children in this house…and as such there are a few rules we need to follow. There will be no shouting or running! No improper use of the servant bell and _no touching _the historical artefacts!" She turned and hissed the last part at Susan as they entered the house and the eldest female Pevensie went to touch a stuffed barn owl.

"And above all…there should be no disturbing of the Professor!" She told them pointing to his door.

They followed her, "Boys to the right, you two girls across the hall, Miss McCawley yours is next to the girls on the right." she told the four siblings and Kalin.

"Yes Mam…"

And they went their separate ways.

Her room was big but not overly big, she wondered a bit why she didn't have to share but she guessed it was because they were strangers to one another and putting strange kids in together could cause all sorts of hell….

The small four poster's blanket was red and the window had a terrific view of the gardens and was…that a stable?

She grinned; she hadn't rode a horse since she was in Ireland.

Suddenly tomorrow seemed like it would be a good day….

It wasn't.

The next day it as her dad would say 'pissed out of the heavens,' so the five children retired to the small library/living room allotted for them.

The Irish girl sat at a table in the corner copying her Irish verbs her mother had sent her into the country to learn with as Lucy stared outside longingly, almost willing the rain to stop, the eldest two Pevensies sat on a couch while Edmund (for some stupid reason) was on the floor on his back under a table.

"Gastro vascular….." Susan said reading aloud from the dictionary. "Come on Peter! Gastro vascular!"

He groaned. "Is it Latin?"  
"Yes."

"Is it Latin for worst game ever invented?"

"Is this what it's like in Finchley?" The Irish girl asked for the corner. "Or are ye always this borin'?" She smiled sarcastically for the corner and Susan huffed slightly.

"We could hide and seek!" Lucy smiled.

"But we're already having so much fun!" Peter said voice dripping with sarcasm.

Kalin chuckled.

"Come on Peter please!" Lucy pouted. "…Pretty please…"

He sighed. "One, two, three, four…"  
"What?" Edmund frowned.

"Five…."

They were off.

Kalin of course decided to cheat and just ducked into her bedroom and sat in the armchair in the corner.

If he comes in, he comes in…

Literally two minutes later Lucy would be running through the corridors shouting 'I'm here, it's alright! I'm back!'

"Okay I've been here for three years..." the girl frowned. "And you people still confuse me…aren't you supposed to hide?" She pointed at Lucy. "And you're supposed to seek yeah?" She pointed to Peter. "Or is it opposite in Finchley for some strange…strange reason?" The girl asked.

"I've been gone for hours…" Lucy frowned.

"What?"

She told them about the 'wood' at the back of the wardrobe and Susan agreed to check it.

They all checked it tapping the back with their fists.

"Lucy the only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe…." Susan frowned.

"One game at a time Lu….we don't all have your imagination." Peter said and her older siblings turned to leave.

"But I wasn't imagining!"  
"Enough Lucy."  
"I wouldn't lie about this!"  
"I believe you." Edmund smiled.

"You do."  
"Sure…didn't I tell you about the football field in the bathroom cupboard?" He smirked.

"Oh will you just stop!" Peter told him.

"It's just a joke!"

"When will you learn to grow up?"

"Shut up! You think you're dad but you're not!" The ten year old shouted before running out of the room.

"Well that was nicely handled." Susan told Peter before leaving as well.

"But…it really was there…" Lucy sighed shoulders sagging.

"Susan's right Lucy that's enough." Peter told her leaving.

"'Ere, me mom gave me her old book of Irish fairytales before I left. There's a story I think you'll like….It's called Tír na nÓg." She told her taking the eight year olds hand.

As she left she swore she heard….something…

She looked back and Lucy frowned. "A-are you okay?"  
"Yeah…come on….let me introduce you to the wonderful world of Irish folklore!" She smiled.

Somehow she couldn't shake the feeling that this was the beginning of something.

* * *

**So just an…experiment really…**

**Review please no flames though will be reported and deleted!**

**Ali out xx**


End file.
